My Little Brother
by nnaglow
Summary: Dulu, aku berpikir jika akulah yang akan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kau malah membaliknya? Summary aneh, langsung bc bg yg berminat/my 1st fict here/TeukHae Brothership


**Title : My Little Brother**

**Author : Nurun Nafa Ayba a.k.a nnaglow**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Lee Donghae**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Brothership/Brotherhood, Family, Sad**

_Summary:_

_Dulu, aku berpikir jika akulah yang akan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya_

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa Kau malah membaliknya?_

Aku bertekuk lutut di depan pusara seseorang yang sangat ku kasihi. Hatiku menjerit saat melihat nama yang terukir di nisannya. Butiran kristal itu terjun membasahi daratan pipiku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi Hyung yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi dongsaengku sendiri.

Dulu, setiap awan hitam telah menyelimuti bumi, aku akan selalu terjaga hanya untuk memandanginya yang tengah di manjakan oleh mimpinya. Aku selalu mengelus puncak kepalanya—sayang—bertubi-tubi kemudian mencium keningnya. Itu membuatnya semakin tenang tapi tidak untukku. Aku selalu memikirkannya, dan saat memikirkannya aku akan menjadi takut. Sangat takut. Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi meninggalkannya. Siapa? Siapa yang nantinya akan menggantikanku?

Leeteuk kelimpungan mencari dongsaengnya yang ternyata tidak ada di dalam rumah. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dia takut dengan keringat yang kini mengguyur tubuhnya dan napas memburu. Senyum lega terpancar dari wajahnya saat di lihatnya dongsaengnya itu tengah berdiri di halaman rumah dengan sepeda di sampingnya. Dia memegangi gagang sepeda itu. Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kau disini?", tanya Leeteuk membelai rambut dongsaengnya sayang.

"Eh, Hyung". Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya. Leeteuk mengernyit melihat sepeda di samping dongsaengnya.

"Kau ingin belajar naik sepeda?"

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya sepeda?", tanya dongsaengnya dengan mata berbinar. "Hyung, kata orang itu sepeda dan motor sama. Apa itu benar?"

"Bukan sama tapi hampir sama", jawab Leeteuk. "Bedanya kalau motor itu di jalankan dengan mesin tapi kalau sepeda harus dikayuh dengan kaki kita", jelasnya kemudian. "Eh, kau ingin belajar naik sepeda, ya?"

"Ne, Hyung. Aku ingin belajar naik sepeda!", jawab dongsaengnya dengan mata yang lebih berbinar.

Leeteuk dengan sabar membimbing dongsaengnya yang dari tadi hanya goyang sana goyang sini menahan keseimbangan. Hingga akhirnya, dongsaengnya itu berhasil. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Leeteuk melepas tangannya pada boncengan sepeda tersebut. Dia tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya yang ternyata langsung mahir mengendarai sepeda.

"Hyung… Aku bisa! Aku bisa!", teriak dongsaengnya kegirangan. Leeteuk kembali mengulas senyum.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Ya, Donghae-ya, josimhae! Belok kanan! Belok kanan!". Leeteuk berteriak kalap sambil berlari saat di lihatnya dongsaengnya itu hampir menabrak pohon. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat sepeda dongsaengnya yang makin kencang sedang Donghae—dongsaengnya—terus berteiak memanggilnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan sepedanya.

**BUGHHH**

Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri dongsaengnya yang kini tengah tertindih sepeda gara-gara jatuh menabrak pohon. Dia mendekap dongsaengnya erat-erat yang kini tengah mengaduh.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, sih? Hyung kan sudah bilang belok kanan bukan lurus, Donghae-ya", omel Leeteuk namun dapat terlihat jelas kekhawatiran yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Sakit, Hyung…"

"Sssttt uljima! Uljima! Gwaenchanayo. Mana yang sakit, hm?". Leeteuk terus mengusap punggung dongsaengnya. Dia sedikit mengendurkan dekapannya dan memeriksa tubuh dongsaengnya. Dia sedih saat irisnya menangkap luka di siku dongsaengnya dengan darah yang masih segar. "Kita obati lukamu, ya", ucap Leeteuk yang di jawab dengan anggukan patuh dongsaengnya.

"Hyung…", panggil dongsaenganya. Leeteuk menyahut. "Apa aku masih boleh naik sepeda?", tanyanya kemudian. Leeteuk memandang dongsaengnya.

"Mianhae, Donghae-ya, tidak bisa", jawab Leeteuk lesuh. Dongsaengnya mendesah kecewa. "Bagaimana jika kau ingin menyeberang nanti, huh? Yang ada nanti kau hanya akan tertabrak. Kau mau membuat Hyung sedih?". Dongsaengnya menggeleng.

Leeteuk terus mendekap dongsaengnya dan mengusap punggungnya tiada henti. Dongsaengnya kecewa dan itu membuatnya semakin kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan dongsaengnya. Leeteuk menatap wajah dongsaengnya dengan mulut bebeknya kini.

"Donghae-ya, apa kau ingin naik sepeda?", tanya Leeteuk yang di sambut dengan anggukan semangat dongsaengnya.

**—xXx—**

"Whoa! Hyung…". Donghae—dongsaengnya—berteriak kegirangan.

"Eotteoke? Kau senang sekarang?", tanya Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum tanpa dongsaengnya sadari.

"Gomawo Hyung…". Dongsaengnya itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya—memeluknya. Leeteuk kembali mengelus senyum tanpa dongsaengnya sadari. Dia bahagia bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa dongsaengnya.

Leeteuk sedang memboncengkan dongsaengnya sekarang dengan sepeda yang di gunakan dongsaengnya untuk belajar tadi. Entah sampai mana Leeteuk akan membawa roda itu berputar. Dia membawa keranjang makanan yang di letakan di ranjang sepeda. Sekali lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan dongsaengnya.

Leeteuk terus mengayuh sepedanya. Senyum itu tak pernah memudar dari bibirnya. Dan senyum itu semakin lebar saat dongsaengnya memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk membelokan sepedanya di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Sangat indah dan menjadi teduh dengan pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di dekat sebuah pohon kemudian menyuruh dongsaengnya turun.

"Ini dimana, Hyung?", tanya dongsaengnya bingung.

"Padang rumput", jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Whoa! Indah sekali!"

Dongsaengnya itu langsung berlarian di padang rumput yang merupakan bukit-bukit itu. Seperti anak kecil. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya sambil mengeluarkan tikar lipatnya kemudian menggelarnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari ranjang kemudian meletakkannya di atas tikar. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia memanggil dongsaengnya dan dalam hitungan detik dongsaengnya itu sudah ikut bergabung dengannya.

"Donghae-ya, Hyung bawa roti selai dan susu kesukaanmu, lho?!"

"Jinjja?". Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Khusus buat Donghae, Hyung buatkan roti dengan selai coklat dan strawberry…", ucap Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan setangkup roti pada dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo Hyung…", bisik dongsaengnya senang. Dia langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menikmati setangkup roti selai yang di sodorkan Leeteuk tadi.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Leeteuk kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang benar-benar childish. Dongasengnya tak tahu itu. Leeteuk mengeluarkan sekotak besar susu cair segar lalu menuangkannya pada gelas kecil. Dia kembali menyodorkan susu itu pada dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo Hyung…". Kata itu kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis dongsaengnya.

Donghae—dongsaengnya—sedang bersantai di pangkuannya yang di jadikan sebagai bantal. Leeteuk tak merasa terganggu dengan sikap dongsaengnya yang memang suka bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Hanya pada dirinya. Dan padahal dia juga tahu, jika dongsaengnya itu sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun. Itu semua karena dia menyayangi dongsaengnya. Leeteuk menyayangi Donghaenya melebihi apapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung sedang lihat apa, sih?", tanya dongsaengnya mendongak.

Leeteuk yang sedang duduk santai sambil menselonjorkan kakinya hanya tersenyum. Dia memang sedang mendongakan kepalanya.

"Hyung sedang melihat awan, Donghae-ya", jawab Leeteuk. "Awan itu warnanya putih tapi kalau langit warnanya biru".

"Aku sudah tahu! Hyung kan sudah pernah memberitahuku!", tutur dongsaengnya dengan bibir bebeknya. Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Donghae-ya, apa kau tahu? Walaupun kita diam, awan itu selalu berjalan. Menurutmu kemana mereka akan pergi?"

"Entahlah, mollayo. Menurut Hyung?". Dongsaengnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Entahlah. Hyung juga tidak tahu itu".

"Hyung…", panggil dongsaengnya masih memejamkan mata. Leeteuk menyahut. "Gomawo…", bisiknya pelan.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Leeteuk bingung. Dia menunduk menatap dongsaengnya.

"Gomawo untuk segalanya… Gomawo sudah mau menjagaku dan selalu berada di sisiku selama ini. Hyung adalah Hyung terbaaaik di dunia ini yang pernah aku punya. Mianhe, jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkan Hyung". Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya sendu.

"Aniya, Donghae-ya. Kau tak perlu minta maaf", ucap Leeteuk mengelus puncak kepala dongsaengnya kemudian menciuminya. Dongsaengnya itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Harusnya Hyung yang minta maaf tidak pernah bisa menuruti semua keinginanmu. Hyung tidak bisa membahagiakanmu…". Dongsaengnya menggeleng. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Apa kau tahu, Donghae-ya? Kau juga dongsaeng terbaaaik di jagad raya yang pernah Hyung punya. My little Donghae…", godanya.

Leeteuk sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan kedua tangan di saku ketika dongsaengnya datang menghampiri. Dia sedang tersenyum memandangi sesuatu dihadapannya.

"Hyung sedang lihat apa, sih?", tanya dongsaengnya ikut menatap ke depan.

"Hyung sedang lihat bunga di bukit depan dan pemandangan matahari kecoklatan", jawab Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hari memang sudah senja.

"Indah, ya?". Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Sangattt indah…".

"Huft…". Dongsaengnya menghela napas berat. "Kira-kira kapan ya aku juga bisa melihatnya?"

**DEG**

Pertanyaan dongsaengnya sukses membuat Leeteuk membeku. Dia menegakan badannya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah dongsaengnya. Dia menatap sendu. Sesaat kemudian, dicengkramnya lengan dongsaengnya itu kuat-kuat menghadap padanya. Dia menatap lekat dongsaengnya.

"Ya, Donghae-ya…", panggil Leeteuk, tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya sekarang".

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya? Hyung kan tahu kalau aku buta…". Bingung. Itulah yang ada pada otak dongsaengnya sekarang.

"Ya, berapa kali Hyung harus mengatakanya padamu, hm? Hyung yang akan jadi matamu. Akan Hyung ceritakan semua yang Hyung lihat dan ingin kau lihat padamu, arraseyo?"

"Jadi, walaupun aku buta aku masih tetap bisa melihat?", tanya dongsaengnya dengan mata berbinar. "Karena Hyung jadi matakukah?". Leeteuk mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Ne, Donghae-ya".

"Kalau begitu, kajja Hyung kita kesana. Aku ingin melihatnya", ajak dongsaengnya. Dia telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Hyungnya.

"YA! DONGHAE-YA!". Leeteuk memekik.

Leeteuk terus mengejar dongsaengnya yang kini telah mendahuluinya. Dia sudah sepenuhnya turun dari bukit. Dia akan menyebrang menuju bukit depan. Bagaimana caranya? Instingnya. Dia mengandalkan itu. Leeteuk berhenti dari larinya saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan tertangkap irisnya. Sesaat dia tersadar, dongsaengnya sudah berada di tengah jalan sekarang. Dia tak tahu itu.

"DONGHAE-YA! JOSIMHAE! MENYINGKIR! PPALI!"

Leeteuk memekik sambil mengibaskan tangannya seakan memberi aba-aba untuk menyingkir. Dia memang bisa melihat dongsaengnya berhenti. Tapi, apakah dia sudah lupa jika dongsaengnya itu buta?

Leeteuk kembali berlari saat didengarnya suara klakson dan decitan rem dari bus yang kini mungkin—bahkan pasti—akan menabrak dongsaengnya. Dia masih berteriak kalap memanggil dongsaengnya tapi nihil. Dongsaengnya tak mengerti itu tapi dia masih bisa menangkapnya. Suara klakson dan decitan rem yang ia yakini mungkin adalah mobil yang semakin mendekat. Dekat. Dekat. Dan dekat.

**BRUGHHH**

"DONGHAE-YA!"

Pekikan Leeteuk begitu melengking tapi nyaris tak terdengar mengingat dia ada di padang rumput yang luas—sangat luas—sekarang. Dia berlari menghampiri dongsaengnya yang kini sudah terkapar di tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari pelipis, hidung dan telinganya. Bahkan menodai aspal.

Leeteuk langsung mendekap tubuh dongsaengnya erat-erat. Matanya terpejam. Tentu saja. Begitu rapuh. Itulah yang Leeteuk rasakan. Dia menangis. Tangis penyesalan dan kesedihan. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa pilu.

Sakit, perih dan pedih. Itulah yang ku rasakan jika kembali mengingatnya. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Aku telah kehilangannya. Aku telah kehilangan dongsaengku karena kelalaianku. Aku benar-benar Hyung yang bodoh. Hyung yang tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya sendiri.

**TES TES TES**

Lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya aku membebaskannya dari penjara kelopak mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dulu aku berpikir jika akulah yang akan terlebih dulu meninggalkannya tapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain untuk itu. Dia menuliskan takdir yang berbeda. Dia membaliknya. Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa—bukan tapi melihat—sesosok jiwa putih kini telah menyamakan tingginya denganku. Dia menatapku sendu. Tatapan itu dulunya adalah tatapan teduh. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mataku bersamaan. Terasa begitu hangat. Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya.

Dia—si jiwa putih—melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Sangat erat. Tanganku merengkuhnya dari sisi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lenganku dengan sangat nyaman. Aku rindu seperti ini. Aku mengecup keningnya lembut.

_Nae Donghae, mianhe… Jeongmal saranghae…_

**—THE END—**


End file.
